Just Because You say It
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: ...doesn't make it true. "You say fascination, I say obsession. The words are interchangable really. I am neither fascinated nor obsessed; I'm just really...intrigued."


I would like for it to go on record that I am not one to go weak-kneed and gaga over a boy. Y'all got that down? Good. Now let's establish something else real quick. Remy Lebeau is 'bout near the farthest you can get from a boy. He is, in fact, a man.

That's not really relevant other than to make this as clear as possible.

Now, some of y'all might say, 'But what about Scott and Cody?' To which I say, what about 'em? Shall I return to the fact that they are _boys_? That all I did was dance with Cody for all of three minutes? Or that Jean's psych was the sole reason of my supposed 'crush' on Scott? Seriously, that is why! That girl had some serious issues. I swear, I caught myself checking out Duncan once. You will never understand my horror over that.

On to more important matter than my mental health, i.e. Remy.

Our first meeting was the start of it. Duh. When I rounded the corner and came face to face with him, I'll admit…he looked…hot. There, I said it! I mean he was just – I didn't even – and his smile – but the eyes…The eyes did me in, okay? The freaking rubies* got me! They're just so pretty, like nothin' you can even imagine. Seriously, words are failing me right now.

Okay, know what? I'm done gushing over his eyes. Once I'm actually able to form words, y'all could be here for a while. Although, it's weird that I compare his eyes to sparkly jewels but I don't much care for jewelry. Whatever.

I can't even see his eyes from here. Here being to the side of him as he, myself, Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Tabby, Bobby, Piotr, Jubilee, and Scott are in the Danger Room going through our stretches. 'Cause if there's anythin' worse than getting busted up in a session, it's catching a cramp midway through.

We all had our new uniforms, which were mostly black with a splash of color here and there. For some reason, I wasn't surprised when Kitty got one that showed her belly.

"_Just because it's a uniform, doesn't mean it can't be cute!_"

Sure, Kit, sure.

At first, I didn't really have an opinion one way or the other about the new uniforms. Big whoop, right? But then Remy got his, and I fell in love with them. With _them_, not him. Don't confuse the two. Of course, he wore his coat over it, covering up his amazing arms but the rest was very…flattering.

Rogue mentally projected her thoughts.

_Professor?_

_Yes, Rogue. Is something wrong?_

Remy arched his back, working through his stretches.

_Oh, no. Everything's wonderful. I just felt the need to thank you. Let you know I appreciate you._

_Oh, well…thank you, Rogue._

He pushed off his feet into a seamless back-flip.

_My. Pleasure._

_If that is all…?_

_Yeah. Bye._

_Good-bye, Rogue. And Rogue?_

_Huh?_

_Stop ogling your teammates. I believe the session would prove more productive that way._

_If you say so._

I so didn't stop ogling after the connection was cut off.

Kitty bumped me with her elbow.

"So it's safe to say who you're partners gonna be then?"

She had that tone. That 'I saw that and so know what you're thinking' tone. An evil to having the same roommate for…what three, four years?

"Why whatever do ya mean, Kit-Kat?" I drawled out, sending her a wink.

She merely giggled at my idiocy. I was staring. I knew it, and he probably knew it too. Everyone probably knew. It's not like I was being subtle; but I wasn't drooling either. I was especially sure he knew when he bent forward. But who cared? He stared at me all the time so he should be subjected to it too.

Yes, that is my reasoning, and I'm stickin' to it.

My staring has nothing to do with the fact that he is _built._ So what Scott's got more muscle mass, having buffed up in the past couple of years? He also has a stick up his you-know-what, a red-head who can make you slap yourself, and a candy striper car. Plus, I don't swing that way. Prep, that is. I told y'all, that was Jean's fault! In case you didn't know, everything is Jean's fault. It's the principle of the matter. I'm not too sure I swing Remy's way either though. He's a man-slut.

But _such _a pretty, pretty man-slut.

And yes, I've said that to his face so don't go snitchin' on me. I never insult him mentally with something I haven't said to him already. That's just how much I respect him. That makes sense if you don't analyze it.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, and ol' Fearless called for us to begin. Naturally, he stuck me with Remy who smirked when I glanced at him. I'd looked away before, you see.

Whatever his sadistic little mind came up with better not include that sentinel again! And now Jean's looking at me. I probably thought that loudly. I offer her a small smile and she just smiles and rolls her eyes.

"All right, this is going to be just a simple spar. Powers are not meant to be used. Any questions from anyone other than Rogue?" he sent me a mock look of irritation.

He said that like I purposely went out of my way to make up stupid questions just to annoy him or something.

I stuck my tongue out at him and put my hand in Remy's face to stave off the lewd comment that I knew was coming. No one else said anything.

"All right, let's get started."

Everyone else paired off, leaving us along. Us being me and Remy. It's just that we always end up together anyway or else Remy sabotages the whole thing if he gets paired with anyone else 'cause he's a brat. It's kinda sweet though.

Tell anyone I said that, and I will denounce you as the terrible liar you are.

"Ready, chere?"

Mm, I love his accent. Sounds like home and jazz. Don't ask me how, it just does. Note that I said his accent. Not him. Wouldn't want y'all reporting wrong info to whoever you're reporting to.

Wait. What are y'all, spies?

He comes to stand next to me, grinning widely. I give him an up and down glance before I scoff.

"Try and keep up, Bayou Boy."

I slip into a ready stance waiting for him to make the first move while he does the same. He doesn't move, I don't move. We're both waiting for the other to go first and waiting for the other to show a tell. If you don't know what a 'tell' is, I ain't 'bout to tell ya.

I'm not the most patient individual so I feint a punch with my left then follow through with my right. It's obvious, and he blocks it, but it gets things started. Pretty soon, it's pretty intense.

So we're going at it, right? Getting all hot and sweaty and throwing out witty banter while we're at it 'cause just that awesome. Me more than him. I'm all intent on kicking his butt and doing it with style, I might add, when he just drops his coat. And now the guns are out. You know, his arms. His corded, muscled, hard – I'll stop now before I distract myself. If he'd taken off his shirt though, well, I wouldn't be able to speak sentences. I mean, that chest! Those abs! Those beautiful, wonderful abs!

That information you will not tell anyone. I mean it. Don't. Do. Not. do it.

Where was I? Oh, right. The corner of too and late. I hesitated a moment too late with that follow-up kick and it gave him time to recover. I had to bring my leg down to rebalance and adjust. Before that could happen, the fool tackles me to the floor. The really hard floor. Can you say 'bruise the size of a banana'? Good. Now say it five times fast and make sure you get all the 'na's in there.

So. I'm lyin' flat on my back with this Cajun straddling me, pinning my legs with his and holding my arms over my head with one hand. He leans down close. Close enough that I could lift my head just enough to absorb him, winning this thing. Of course, I'd have to use my lips and he knows that.

Insane, isn't he?

"Submit," he breathed the word in my ear, and no, that was not a shiver racing up my spine. It was an involuntary twitch.

"I don't think so."

A playful light appeared in his eyes and a smile formed on his face. Like he wanted me to say that.

Now I'm concerned. See, Remy's got this thing about domination. He likes being in control. It's not that he's a total control freak, he just likes to be able to manipulate certain things to go his way. That didn't come out right. Well, you'll see.

He brought his free hand to my wrist and started rubbing circles with his thumb. Then he slowly started to bring his hand down the length of my arm, slowly trailing his fingers.

Did I not mention that he's wearing fingerless gloves and my uniform top is sleeveless due to me gaining control of my powers 'cause I'm just that awesome? No? Well, now you know. But really, this control thing and touching is still new and overwhelming to me. And when there is a fine, I mean just Grade A, man straddling you and looking you in the eye and purposely teasing you, you sort of forget about kicking his butt into next week and just _respond._

I bit the inside of my cheek. I could feel my heart pick up pace even more from the fighting. My breath came faster. His hand glided down my side to my hip. I could feel a charge working into his hands and felt tingle where he touched.

I shuddered and whimpered softly. This was also involuntary.

"Submit."

I waited a second. Then two.

"Okay."

"Say it."

Pushy, isn't he? He must really want to win our little bet.

At some point, I'd closed my eyes but now opened them to look in his.

"I submit."

He withdrew his hand, and no, that was not a sound of protest from me. That was a noise of approval that he'd removed his ginormous weight off of me. He made it hard to breathe right. When he stood, he reached a hand down to help me up which I accepted. He pulled me to him and said in a sultry tone.

"We could finish this upstairs if ya want."

I send him a coy look and shrug helplessly.

"Session's not done."

"Oh, please just go!"

We both turn slightly to see Scott and everyone else looking at us with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. Tabby was doing that thing when you make it look like you're making out with someone. Piotr was standing next to her, looking uncomfortable. Kitty, Jubilee, and Jean merely rolled their eyes. Bobby was forming figures in his hands, bored by this standard behavior. Kurt looked nauseous. But he missed breakfast, so that may be why. I might have blushed, but that won't be confirmed or denied.

"You two just go," Scott said again. "And would you two stop using the training sessions as foreplay?"

"Probably not," Remy informed him with his general devil-may-care-so-go-screw-yourself attitude as he plucked up his coat and directed me out the door.

As we were riding up the elevator, Remy reminded me of the details of our bet as if I'd forgotten. This time, I'm certain I did blush.

In the privacy of our room, Remy went and got the…you know, I'm not sure who all is going over this and I'd hate to give your impressionable little minds idea it simply doesn't need so none of y'all get details. But really, it's none of your business what a married couple does behind closed doors.

Hm? Did I not mention we were married? How silly of me. Well, we are.

What? Oh, don't start with that look. I never actually said I didn't love him. Before, I was just clarifying that that particular statement was not a declaration of love. Neither is this. I'm just sayin'. We're married. For all you know, I could be with him just for his body and married him to keep my claim. Don't judge me. You've never seen his body. I mean, _all _of it.

Also, I'd like to say that it's Jean's fault I married him. Don't ask how. Just accept it and move on with your life. And get out of my bedroom. Now, dammit!

* * *

a/n: *Yeah, red eyes. I refuse to acknowledge that he had normal brown (WTF! Brown! What up with that? *has asthma attack from the shock even though she doesn't have asthma*) eyes at his first appearance. And no, that previous statement doesn't actually acknowledge it either. But someone seriously mucked that up.

the title for this wavered between fascination and fixation for a while.

My word, this stlye seems vaguely familiar. If you recognize it, it's not that I'm intentionally stealing or whatever. That's just how it's coming out and me and her seem to have similar styles. Though she is a bit more crazy. I mean, come on! Corn dog? Lol, I loved it though.


End file.
